To Aru Majutsu no Index FanFiction: Miracle Sword
by juggie.martinez
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day on Academy City, when suddenly, a dark secret, a sword, was found. It was a sword of miracles that completely defied the laws of Science, and any kind of miracles, from simply winning the lottery to completely destroying either Science or Magic side, can occur, depending on the wielder. Will there be peace, or will there be war?


Prologue I The Legend of the Sword of Miracles- Mira Ensis

Once upon a time there lived a dragon, strong and scary. This dragon was a powerful one, compared to normal dragons for it has the power of an angel. He is also a violent dragon that destroyed everything in his path. His presence itself brings chaos and destruction.

Amidst of all the destruction, one of the many kingdoms in this era decided to fight this monster. Clad in silver armor, the knights attacked the dragon with all their power and courage. But it seemed their efforts were futile, as the dragon devoured every single one of them.

Later that night, it rained. It rained blood. As people of "that" kingdom wondered what was happening, a huge shadow was seen. It was the dragon. Nothing could be more hopeless than this. Everyone were scared. Even the knights trembled with fear.

Just when all hope is lost, someone arrived. In one hand, a spiritual item that protected the kingdom. In his other hand, courage to fight the dragon. Together with the knights, he fought against the evil dragon. He ultimately won after he stabbed the dragon with his sword, the legendary sword of miracles, Mira Ensis.

Peace returned to the kingdom. Never did a dragon attacked the kingdom, for it was protected by the sword, together with its wielder. It was said that the sword has the ability to call for God's miracles. Thus, it was named Mira Ensis, the Sword of Miracles.

Prologue Part 2 An Unusually Normal Day that Somehow Feels Mysterious

"Touma! Gimme meat! Meat! Meat!" a certain blue-haired girl said.

"B-but Index, you just ate all of the meat!" the highschooler replied.

"Meat! Meat! Meat!" Index said, as she ate Touma's food.

"T-thats all right. I-I'll go to t-the convenience store later. I-isn't that right, Sphinx? Index said, as she cuddled a calico cat. It seems that it was her cat and was named Sphinx.

The cat then made a weird noise, which seems like the cat was saying "As if you would go and buy meat!" While the two were chatting, the telephone rang.

"Kamijou-chan, you have to take supplementary lessons tomorrow, kyaa! And If you don't...(mumbles) "said by one of his teachers, Komoe-sensei on the phone.

"Such misfortune." Touma complained.

"Toumaaa it seems your life is blessed with misfortune. " Index said, as she teases Touma, since he often get low grades at school.

"S-shut up! At least I am studying, unlike a certain someone obsessed with watching Magical Powered Kanamin all day long!" Touma replied.

"GRR... Toouumaaaaa!" Index said, seconds before she bit Touma in his head.

"Such Misfortune!" Touma yelled, while his head was bleeding. It was intensely bleeding, as if he could die any time soon. Although it seems weird, this was his daily routine. Nothing unusual. Just another normal day for Index and Touma.

That is, until the telephone rang. Again.

"Kami-yan, it seems we're in trouble again... Remember what happened during Daihaseisai? When Lidvia used the Croce di Pietro against Academy City?" one of his friends, Tsuchimikado Motoharu said on the phone.

"What now?" Touma asked, thinking that something is suspicious.

"It seems that a spiritual item was recently excavated in a certain place. It was recently discovered to have the ability to summon God's Miracles. And if it is used by the Roman Catholic Church... "Tsuchimikado said.

" Tsuchimikado..."

"Toouumaaaa! GIMME MORE FOOOOOD!"

"SHUT UP! AND YOU ALREADY ATE MY FOOD! "

"TOOUUMAAAAAAA!"

(Chomp)

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

And with that, the phone call ended. Despite having a serious topic, it ended in a hilarious way.

Although it was a seemingly normal day, danger was again approaching. When science and magic collides, the story begins, this time, with the Sword of Miracles, Mira Ensis, as the center of destruction.

Prologue Part 3 Proposal

Together with the Russian Orthodox Church and Anglican Church, we the Roman Catholic Church hereby propose to you, the Academy City Board of Directors to temporarily form an alliance that aims to retrieve the Sword of Miracles, Mira Ensis. Currently, we have also formed alliances with various religions such as Islam, Buddhism, and Taoism. Together with this alliance, we will retrieve the sword at all costs.

We hope that you accept this proposal since we are currently in a tight situation. A large-scale spell may activate and distort this world. Worse, it seems a magic cabal acquired the sword and seems suspicious. Without your utmost support, our efforts will simply be in vain.

Signed,

The Pope

Prologue Part 4 Reverse Ideology- Yokai Rebellion

"Master, here is the Miracle Sword, Mira Ensis." A certain girl said. The place was shrouded in darkness, so her face was not seen."

"Perfect."

"For now, we should get rid of some trash that may get in our way."

"How about that pagan, Imagine Breaker?"

"Hmmm, let's go along with your plan for now..."

"Are you sure, Iessua-san?"

"Unless you have a better strategy."

"F-fine! If that's what you want, then why not?"

"S-shut up Asura-san!"

. . . . . .

"What's with the awkward silence?"

"Reverse Ideology"

"What?"

"Reverse Ideology. The ability to reverse everything in this world. "

"Using the sword, we can turn everything in this world upside-down. Up becomes down. Left becomes right. Good becomes evil. And finally..."

"I can become strong"

"This world in peace will be overthrown by us yokai"

Like a certain miraculous mallet, this sword also has a price. But it seems that she does not know this.

One of them then stood up and chanted a spell. In this now-not-so-dark place, you can see 3 girls. The one that casted the spell, has red eyes, black hair, 2 light blue horns, and a black dress, ending in a black, red, blue, and black pattern that looks like arrows pointing downward or upward, depending on the perspective. She is an amanojaku. Her name is Seija. The second girl has white hair with a hint of light blue, black eyes, and wears a brown cape and a white dress inside. She seems to be carrying a big wooden cross at her back. It seems she is not a yokai. She is Iessua. And the third girl has blue hair. The color of her left eye is blue, while her right eye is red. She wears a long-sleeved shirt and skirt that has 2 different designs, on the left side of her dress is full of roses, while the other side is full of thorns and blood. And she seems to be a hybrid of a rokurokubi, nukekubi and a dullahan. Her name is Asura.

"Yokai like us are weak... soon we will be forgotten."

. . . . .

In this panoramic upside-down castle, a certain someone's voice echoed.

"But we will now turn this world upside-down!" Seija shouted.

The weak becomes stronger. The strong become weaker.

"A haven where the weak rules over the strong..."

"A Yokai Rebellion..."

"Using this sword, we will rule over the world like gods!"

The sword then glowed brightly, responding on the desires of its wielder. A miracle... However, a price has to be paid by the wielder. And for a very big miracle, a very big price has to be paid.

"Let the Yokai Rebellion begin!"

*Author's note* I just decided to change it a bit. Fans of Touhou (its a game) will notice its similarity to the plot of touhou 14 (I think its too similar.) Will now make chapter 1. Sorry for the delay. Just finished with tests in school.


End file.
